Born to Protect
by Littlespottedcat
Summary: "I was born to protect you," my voice is barely more than a whisper. "Why? Why would care about me?" he asked his head bowed over my own. "Because I-"black seeps through my vision and the sentence I was about to say would never be completed for this small child with green hair and amber eyes.
1. Prolouge

**What's up? Okay so if you read my other stories for TMM and wondered why I haven't updated them I've been having really bad writers block so if you guys want to help me by giving me ideas for those stories that would be great. So this story is going to be ****_amazing _****0_0 (my sad attempt at being wide eyed in shock). Okay my mom is giving me weird looks because I'm laughing like a maniac. So umm just read my peeps.**

Preface: Before The End- POV N/A

He brought his sword down to kill the younger alien. There was a faint blur of tawny fur and his sword clanged against metal. A girl stood in front of him having caught the sword on the gold armband hugging her forearm. The girl jerked her wrist and pushed the sword away from her. His ice blue eyes met her hard emerald eyes and he blinked in confusion. The aura that surrounded her reminded him of a girl much younger then himself a girl he remembered to be dead.

"Emma?" he asked finally confusion tinting is normally calm demeanor.

The girl cocked her head to the side and a smirk formed on her mouth," Hello Evan or should I say brother."

**So that was short for a preface oh well. Next chapter will be longer probably.**

**0**

**00**

**000**

**00**

**0**

**HA just kidding there's more.**

A teen walked along the street his arms swinging at his side while he whistled a cheery tune. Now it wouldn't seem so strange if wasn't for the fact that the lanky teen had green hair the color of pine needles and amber cat like eyes. He jerked to a stop when he heard a loud screech. He looked to his left down an alley way between two buildings. His eyes glowed with curiosity for a moment but he shrugged nonchalantly and lifted his foot to step forward on his way when another screech split the air and then more screeching. The boy looked up the street sighed then turned into the alley way. There in the shadows a gang of cats wrestled each other trying to tear another smaller cat limb to limb. The teen stepped forward and shouted at the cats wadding into them pushing them aside in his attempt to reach the victim of their assault. The cats all ran off when he kicked one of the large cats away from his victim. He bent down and picked the small cat up. He couldn't tell the original color of the cat because its fur was so sticky and matted with blood and dirt. The cat seemed to curl into the warmth of his body and he held it closer his thoughts on a different memory. He sighed softly and disappeared. Just vanished into thin air as if he had never truly been there.

**I also need OC's for this story because .. Well I can't tell you that without spoiling the story. I need 3- 5 Mew OC's and several alien as well as two humans that will end up working with Ryou. I need a different form for each the ones below are just examples but some area's will need more info when you fill them out and you can add anything that you think I forgot. Also this takes place in the United States so I'll need the mews and humans to be from the U.S.A.**

**Example Mew Form**

**Mew Name: Mew Strawberry**

**Name: Ichigo Momomiya**

**Age: 12**

**Relationship: Masaya Aoyama**

**Hair/Eye: Dark red hair with red eyes**

**Outfit: Her school uniform most of the time**

**Animal/Mark: Irimote Wildcat heart shaped mark on her thigh**

**Mew Weapon: Strawberry Bell, Ribbon Strawberry Check- strong energy based attack that forces parasites out of thier hosts**

**Mew Outfit: (Urm I understand if you aren't good at describing clothes I'm not ether so) pink dress outlined in red, red gloves, pink hair and eyes, black cat ears and tail with a red ribbon tied on it**

**Family: Her mother and father**

**Opinions of Others: Ryou is a big jerk but can be nice, Keiichero a real gentleman, Kishu is a perverted alien who won't leave her alone**

**Example Alien Form**** (Note there are some wierd stuff added to this so if you don't understand let me know and I'll try to explain in greater detail)**

**True Name: Pine Spirit (This has to do with color and personality you)**

**Given Name: Kisshu**

**Gender: Male**

**Age:14**

**Relationship: Golden Cloud**

**Hair/Eye: Pine needle green hair and amber eyes (Don't tell me style I have a certain way I'm doing that**

**Outfit: (this is a certain style so just tell me the color) green and brown**

**Weapon: Dragon Swords**

**Family: His cousin's Taruto and Pi**

**Opinion of Others: Ichigo is cute and sexy, Taruto is a brat, Pi is a scientist that rarily shows emotion, Masaya is a tree hugging baka**

**Example of Human Form**

**Name: Ryou Shirogane**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 16**

**Relationship: Mint Aizawa**

**Hair/Eye: blonde hair, blue eyes**

**Outfit: A black shoulderless shirt a black choker and blue jeans**

**Specialize: He is the lead scientist in the experiment**

**Family: his guardian Keiichero**

**Opinions of Others: Ichigo is a child with a big imagination and is always late, Pudding is annoying, Lettuce is clumsy but sweet, Zakuro is cold and distant, and Minto is rich like he is**


	2. Begining of the War

**I got I have one open space left for the mew and everything else hasn't got an OC but I'll need the others soon so if you guys could please give me some aliens and human OC's that would be great.**

Chapter One: Beginning War-POV Kisshu

I wake up to the cat from yesterday night laying on my chest staring at me. Its eyes are the most startling green I have ever seen and her fur is cool white with almost tawny tabby like markings on her sleek body. It blinks its eyes at me then glances toward the clock on my nightstand. I check the time and groan loudly. I was supposed to be ready fifteen minutes ago and Pi would definitely kill me if I wasn't there soon. I move the cat off me and stand up pulling by shirt on from where I threw it on the floor last night. I glance once around the room making sure I'm not forgetting anything before teleporting to the main room. Pi looks up when I appear.

"You're late," he says.

"Sorry I fell asleep without setting the alarm," I reply.

He sighs and shakes his head," I just got another message from The Dragon. They'll be arriving in two days."

"Pi?" Taruto finally speaks up from where he sits crosslegged in the air.

"Yes," the older alien says.

Taruto unfolds his legs, "What are we going to do?"

"I assume you are talking about the situation with the planet and Deep Blue-sama," Taruto nods his head," well, we do what we were sent here to do which is reclaim this planet as our own." The purple haired alien turns back to his technology and Taruto exchanges a glance with me. Making sure that Pi doesn't need us for anything else we teleport away. We don't have to say anything to realize that we have to warn the mews.

When we get to the café it's empty of people and in the basement all of the equipment is gone. I gasp in shock. "Where did they go?" Taruto finally asks after several minutes of quiet. I shake my head in response and his tiny face falls. My Strawberry left without telling me a thing. I sigh in exasperation and punch slap one of the café tables. A piece paper flutters to the floor. My eyes widen in shock and I lift the paper to read it-

_Kisshu and Co.,_

_We all decided to take a trip to America for two-five months for a movie that Zakuro-san was asked to play in. If you guys need anything you can find us in New York City. Kisshu if you use this to stalk me I should warn you that Masaya has discovered that he can turn into Blue Knight still._

_3 Ichigo_

"Taruto I know exactly what we are going to do."

The younger aliens head snaps up, "What?"

"We're going to New York City," I say with new conviction. Hope flares in his eyes and we both teleport back to the ship to grab some supplies and the cat I'm unwilling to part with for some strange reason.


	3. Incoming

Chapter Two: Incoming POV N/A

Pi growled in frustration. Kisshu and Taruto were nowhere to be found and with the others coming in only a few minutes he had no idea what he was supposed to do. He checked all the rooms once more then headed back to his lab hoping that maybe Kisshu would have his communications device. He typed a quick message and was reward with several beeps from the small device sitting on one of the tables. "Kisshu you baka," he said turning the device off.

"Having difficulties, Violet Thunder," someone said behind him.

"Not at all, Midnight Battler," Pi said turning to face the other alien. His midnight black hair was in the traditional side ponytail of an underaged named soldier. He was wearing the same style of clothes only they were black and red instead of purple and grey.

"Where is your companion Pine Spirit?"

"Away on a mission," Pi answered simply cursing Kisshu.

The alien dipped his head in acknowledgement then says, "I have bad news for you. Your little brother Taruto has vanished."

Pi almost smiled but instead said, "I know because he stowawayed on the ship when we left."

"Ah, I guess I shouldn't be surprised. So how goes the mission."

"There have been some difficulties but nothing we can't handle."

"I'll be the judge of that," a new voice said. Like Midnight Battler his hair is black but with a faint shine that makes it look like obsidian. His hair is almost the same style as the human Keiichero's but the braid is shorter because the alien's hair is shorter. His outfit is one that states his being mature and named. He wears a black long sleeved shirt and pants instead of the belly shirt and baggy shorts of the underaged aliens. The ribbons that extend from his pants are a dark red and his cape is the color of red wine.

Pi felt a chill run up his spine has he met the older aliens blood red eyes, 'I'm sorry for my arrogance, Dancing with Death."

"As you should be," the older alien growled.

**XXX\/\/\/\/XXX**

"Kish, how are we supposed to find them in this city?" Taruto asked.

"I'm not sure but I'm sure we'll find them somehow," Kisshu responded stroking the cat's ears in his arms. He surveyed the bustling city below thinking that it would probably be better to look at night.

"Meow," the cat in Kisshu's arm says flicking its ears. Taruto glares at the small cat as Kisshu comforts it.

"I don't like that cat," the young alien finally said. The cat hissed at Taruto from Kisshu's arms.

"Ha, looks like she doesn't like you either," Kisshu laughed then after a while said to the cat, "you need a name." The cat meowed and rubbed her head against his hand." I know. I'll name you Emma," says meeting the cat's eyes.

"But wasn't Emma th-"

"Taruto, we'll wait till night fall then continue our search," Kisshu said cutting Taruto off. The little alien nodded his head and they teleported to the top of a building that no one seemed to come up to.

"Kish?"

"Yeah Tart."

"Could you tell me a story?"

Kisshu looked over at the younger alien floating cross-legged in mid-air then thought deeply. "Okay, I'll tell you how I got my name." he stared off in space for a few minutes before beginning, "Two years ago I was on a hunting trip with Pi and another alien named Evan.."

**XXX\/\/\/\/XXX**

A young Kisshu waded through the thick following two older aliens. One had purple hair and eyes and another had dark blue hair and light blue eyes. Kisshu's hair was its same color but the style was the same as Taruto's. "Come on Kisshu don't fall behind," Pi called back to Kisshu.

"Relax Pi, nothing's going to happen," Evan says smiling back at Kisshu. Kisshu smiled wide and ran through the snow to catch up with Evan. Pi sighed loudly and continued walking, ignoring the jabbering of the young alien.

"Seems like you were wrong," Pi says as the wind picks up blowing the snow into thick flurries. The aliens flip the hoods of their heavy cloaks up and began walking faster through the blizzard to find shelter. Evan noticed that Kisshu was struggling and lifted the small boy up onto his back so he was riding piggyback style. Pi froze when he heard an angry grunt from ahead.

"What's wrong Pi?" Evan asked. In answer Pi pointed towards the large beast heading toward them. Evan let Kisshu down off his back and pushed him towards Pi. "I'll handle the beast you take him and run. Pi nodded and grabbed Kisshu's hand pulling him away from the beast. They stumbled through the snow for a few minutes when Kisshu heard a scream. Yanking away from Pi he ran back the way they came pulling his bow from his back.

"Kisshu stop,"Pi shouted chasing after the little alien. Kisshu nocked an arrow to his bow ignoring Pi as he ran. He burst into the small clearing were they had left Evan. Evan laid on his back in the snow his bow jammed in the beast's mouth as it tried to eat him.

"HEY Beastie over here," Kisshu shouted pulling the string of his bow back. The beast pulled back away from Evan and looked at the younger alien. It crouched low and sprang towards Kisshu covering the ground in long leaps. Kisshu released the arrow and it went through the one of the beast's several eyes. The beast hit the ground hard and slid toward Kisshu. He gulped reflexively as it slid towards him then got an idea. He focused his breathing and pushed off the ground flipping over the beasts head and floated in mid-air as the creature slide into the tree that had been behind Kisshu. He landed back on the ground and a glow shimmered lightly around him before disappearing.

"Ah, don't look so surprised Kisshu," Evan said clapping a hand to the younger aliens shoulder. Kisshu turned to him wearing a frown.

"Its Pine Spirit now," he responded shrugging the hand from his shoulder.

**XXX\/\/\/\/XXX**

"Wow," Taruto gasped staring in awe at Kisshu. The older alien smiled and was about to say something when the door leading to the roof opened. The aliens and human stood frozen shock.


	4. Spirit's Almighty

**Another chapter today. kisshuismylife- all you had to do was review.**

Chapter Three: Spirit's Almighty POV Kisshu

"What are you doing up here?" Taruto demands. I slowly unfreeze from my shock.

"I could ask you the same thing," Zakuro says coldly.

I sigh and shake my head before saying, "we were looking for you mews actually."

"If you're here to stalk Ichigo forget it," Zakuro says crossing her arms.

"That's not why we're here," I respond. "There are some problems back home that I think you should know."

"Yes," Zakuro says egging me to tell her.

"I think it would be best if-"

Taruto cuts me off, "more aliens are coming." Zakuro raises an eyebrow at the little aliens exclaimation.

"It would probably be best if we talked this over with all the mews mews," I say hoping to salvage the situation. She sighs and pulls a pen and a slip of paper from her pocket.

"Here this is the address of the house where we're staying," she says and hands me the slip of paper. I nod to her and we teleport to the location.

XXX\/\/\/\/XXX

"Kisshu," Ichigo gasps and blushes cutely as we teleport into the living room.

"Hey kitty," I can't help saying.

"Taru-Taru came to visit," Pudding says and tackles Taruto in a hug.

"Aliens, Aliens," Ichigo's annoying pink puffball exclaims flashing around the room in dizzying circles.

"What's going on in here?" I glance to the doorway to see a very angry tree hugger and an annoyed Ryou.

I'm about to answer his question when the phone rings. Ryou picks it up off the base to answer it, "Hello." There's a few seconds pause before he responds , "Yes, they just arrived." There's another longer pause then Ryou says, "that's very interesting and I'm sure he'll tell us all about it. Yes. Alright see you later bye."

He turns the phone off then turns to me questioning. "Ugh, it's kind of a long story," I supply.

"Then shorten it," the tree hugger says growling.

"More aliens are coming to take over the world," I say not liking the blue tint that's appearing in his brown eyes.

"How many?" the fish mew asks timidly.

"Umm," I rub my head nervously.

"Look at him he doesn't know," Minto says.

"No, I don't."

"I know we can find out," Pudding shouts excitedly and runs from the room. A few seconds later she runs back ion carrying a weird wooden board with letters and numbers on it.

"Pudding-chan, I'm not so sure a spirit board is going to give us an answer," Ichigo says as the monkey mew sets the board on the table.

"Sure it will. After all the spirits know everything," she says setting a wooden tiloe thing on the board. Lettuce and the tree hugger, sorry Masa-something, sat down on either side of Ichigo. I almost smirked b utg instead sat across from them on the floor. Taruto sat down next to me, Pudding sat on his other side and Minto next to her.

"So how does this work," I ask.

Pudding bounced happily and the said, "we all have to put out hand on the pointer and then we think of the question we want answered."

I shrug lightly and place the tips of my fingers on the tile and everyone else did as well. Pudding started humming weirdly and I focused on the question. _How many aliens are coming to Earth. _Just as I was beginning to think it wouldn't work the tile moved. Everyone except Puddinfg gasped in shock. A-L-L-O-F-

"Pudding knock it off," Minto said pulling her hand away from the tile.

T-H-E

"It's not me na no da," Pudding says pulling her hand back. We all pulled our hands back in shock and the tile continued to move.

A-L-I-E-N-S-T-H-A-T

"Oh my god," Ichigo squeaked unable to look away from the still moving tile.

A-R-E-S-T-I-L-L-A-L-I-V-E-I-N-C-L-U-D-I-N-G –D-E-E-P-B-

I had completely forgotten Emma in my lap until she jumped onto the board and batted the tile off the board. "Emma," I shouted and pulled the cat from the table.

"All of the aliens that are still alive including deep b," Ryou says looking up from a pad of paper that he had been writing the letters down on.

"Deep Blue," Ichigo whispers.

"That's not possible he's dead," Lettuce exclaimed.

"We just communicated with a spirit so I wouldn't be surprised if Deep Blue was still alive," the tree hugger said touching the board. Emma flicked her ears and then shook her head. I stroked her ears comforting trying to figure out how Deep Blue would still be alive. On sudden inspiration I put the pointer back on the board and focused on that question. Nothing happened except Emma let out a soft meow.

Ichigo jerked at glanced the cat in my arms. I started to say something along the lines of jealouse but Minto said something first, "What's wrong Ichigo?"

"That cat just said 'What'," Ichigo said her eyes on the small cat. I glance down at Emma in confusion as to why she would say 'what'.


	5. New Mews, Ryou's friend?

**I can still use more alien and human OC's. Sorry for the late update as well; I've been really busy with school and we're starting Star Tests this week *bleh*. This chapter is really short for the wait but it's the best I could do.**

Chapter Four: New Mews, Ryou's friend? POV Thorne Roxen

I drop down in my desk chair finding the Red List website on my computer. I look through the list and choose three sets of animals to get DNA for my old friend Ryou Shirogane. I send the request for the DNA to an old colleague of mine. I switch of my computer and take out the old notebook that I use to draw and begin to sketch some outfits out for the new mews. I sigh and look up from the three new sketches I have, "God damn you Ryou and your taste for borderline perverted costumes." I set the sketch on the table and stand up to leave.

I open the door and blink in shock to see Rosetta on my front porch. She gives one of her rare smiles at one of my rare startled expressions. "I thought I would bring these over in person," she says holding out a small metal case.

"Well if you read the email completely you would know that they were to be sent to Ryou Shirogane," I respond reaching out to take it from her.

She jerks her hand back before I can take the metal case, "I read the message but I'm very interested in the mew mews."

"I don't know what you're talking about," I lie smoothly pulling my hand back.

"Oh please," she says, " I hacked into your account and discovered the designs, reports, and research.

"You what?" I shout.

"So how about you introduce me to Ryou and I'll give you the DNA," she says.

"Fine," I growl.

XXX\/\/\/\/XXX

"Nice place," Rosetta says sarcastically. She spins in a smooth circle taking in the colorful restaurant. The ceiling is sky blue with purplish silver lights hanging above pink tables. The rug is a light green and the walls are a yellowish orange.

"One of the many reasons why you don't let a elven year old monkey girl choose the design," I say remembering how hectic it was. "There was literally paint flying."

"Thorne, what's going on?" Ryou asked stepping in from the kitchen.

"You must be Ryou Shirogane head of the Mew Project," Rosetta says turning to face him.

"And you would be?" Ryou asks blandly.

"Rosetta Blackwood," she states holding out her hand.

Thorne," he says, ignoring her hand.

"She hacked into my computer," I say with a shrug.

"Not even Kiiechero can do that," he says in shock.

"That's why I'm going to join your team," Rosetta says in a matter of fact voice, holding out the case to Ryou. He sighs and takes it from her. Rosetta blinks in shock and I grab her arm to pull her down the stairs to the lab. She mumbles something under her breath.

"What?" I ask.

"Nothing, I'm just surprised he accepted," she answers and watches him get work loading the DNA Infuser.

"The only reason is because you have that information," Ryou says finished sliding the DNA cartridges in.

"Flash drive," I say handing it to him. He thanks me and plugs it into the computer and downloads the sketches to the right cartridge. He gestures for us to get behind the protective glass that he set up just in case the machine wasn't stable.

"Three," Ryou starts

"Two," I say.

"One," Ryou finishes and presses the button to active the machine. The Infusers lights up in a blinding flash.


End file.
